Vans and other recreational vehicles have become extremely popular, and have previously been furnished with numerous appliances and the like. When any form of cooking appliance has been used in vans and recreational vehicles, the source of heat has generally been gas, unless the device is adapted to operate on a power supply from a camping site hookup. It will of course be obvious that the reason appliances that utilize a high intensity of heat generally do not work off the electrical system of the vehicle is because of the large amount of power required, and the fact that the vehicle normally has a 12 volt, direct current, electrical system. As a result, to obtain a large quantity of power, the current would be extremely large due to the relatively low voltage utilized.
Once vans and other recreational vehicles are used extensively for long trips, and for family trips, it is frequently desirable to have some means for cooking while the vehicle is traveling. Obviously, the use of an open flame, as would be the case with a gas heating device, would be quite hazardous to use while the vehicle is in motion. Also, it will be understood that no outside power source is available, so appliances requiring the power from the campsite hookups cannot be used while the vehicle is in motion. As a result, heating devices utilized while a vehicle is in motion have normally been limited to extremely small devices such as baby bottle warmers and the like which cannot be practicably used to prepare food for adults.